Keep you company
by anycsifan
Summary: This is a companion piece to You Tease but could be read on its own. This is what happened when they got back to the dorms after ditching Cross at the bar. Let's just say niether of them wanted to be alone that night.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Luna. This is a companion piece to You Tease. **

Keep You Company

At Rouvelier Academy

After leaving Cross at the bar

"Remind me why you didn't bring Lenalee or Lavi with you." Luna asked as the two walked back to the dorm.

"They had plans involving the other." Allen responded solemnly.

"So they had a date, I see." Luna opened the door to her room. "Looks like twin is still out with Kanda, why don't you come in and keep me company until she gets back?" She requested.

"That's fine with me, I'm not too sure I want to head back to my own room right now, I don't want to walk in on Lavi giving Komui reason to kill him." Allen blushed.

"I can understand that, it's why I spend so much time having nerdy sci-fi debates with Reever on the nights when Kanda and Selene are out on a date." Luna told him as they entered her room.

"Looks like we're in the same boat, roommates that have someone while we don't' Allen sounded melancholic.

Luna noted his tone. "Are you ok Allen?" She sat next to him on the edge of her bed.

"I'm fine Luna, just confused." Allen looked at the floor.

"About?"

"My feelings; I'm surrounded by the best friends that I could ask for and yet there are times when I still feel alone, especially when I look at Lavi when he's out with Lenalee." Allen explained.

"I feel the same way when I look at Selene and Kanda, I'm glad that they're happy and I love that Kanda has chilled out a bit, but I'm still jealous." Luna confessed.

"But at least you look normal. I have snow white hair, a weird scar, and an arm that looks deformed and frost bitten." Disgust and tears could be heard in Allen's voice.

"I see nothing wrong with you, I never have. Your arm is a part of you and I think it looks cool." She kissed the back of his hand. "Your hair is stunning; if it weren't for that hair I never would have noticed those guys bullying you." She planted another kiss on the top of his head. "As for the scar, I've never asked how you got it but you could always tell people that it's a tattoo, that's what I thought it was at first, either way it just another part of you." She kissed the star. "All of these things are part of you Allen, but they do not define you. Allen, you are a sweet as pie gentleman that can literally beat the pants off anyone at poker. You're also one of my best friends." Luna hugged him.

"Thank you Luna, I needed to hear that." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Any time Allen; I'll always be there when you need me." She returned the kiss.

"Luna, when do you think Selene will be back?" Allen asked nervously.

"Not anytime soon, if she even comes back at all tonight." Luna told him. "Why?" She didn't expect what happened next.

Allen kissed Luna with sweet insistence. "I don't want to be alone tonight, if you do then I'll leave, but if you don't then allow me to be the company you keep." He told her with an alluring sense of vulnerability.

"You're right Allen; I don't want to be alone tonight." Luna admitted.

Allen kissed her again with an elevated passion. This time Luna answered with a passion equal to his. The kiss intensified as their tongues began to battle for dominance, Allen being the one who eventually won.

They broke for oxygen which fed their fire. What had started as a slow burn was now a raging bonfire. Their clothes were suddenly far too hot and needed to be removed.

Luna quickly slid out of the dress she'd worn to go to the bar and removed her undergarments. Allen rid himself of his shirt, jeans, and boxers.

The two appraised one another. Luna stepped closer to Allen and ran her hand up his left arm. He turned his head to look away but Luna cupped his cheek with her other hand and turned his head to face her then kissed him.

"You're gorgeous." Luna told him in a gentle tone.

"You are the one who's gorgeous Luna." Allen kissed her and swept her up into his arms and laid her on her bed. He crawled onto the bed and hovered over her on his hands and knees.

Luna reached up to lace her fingers in his silky cotton hair and pulled Allen in for another kiss. Their lips molded to one another's. This kiss was smooth and gentle but anything but chaste. Their tongues met and battled for dominance once again. Luna's hands moved to explore Allen's well-toned body. Allen began kissing a line from her jaw to her collarbone and started to nibble. From there he kissed, licked, and nipped a trail to her bosom. Allen took one peak between his teeth and sucked and nibbled while he gently massaged her other mound with his hand.

Luna arched into his touch and could feel Allen's hard length rub against her inner thigh. She slid one hand down his modestly muscled body and took hold of his fairly large member, earning a gasp from Allen, and began stroking. Allen moved with her hand until he felt his end coming. He grabbed her wrist to stop her movements.

"What's wrong Allen?" Luna was worried she'd done something wrong.

"I don't want to be the only one to feel good. Tonight is about both of us not being alone." Allen told her.

"Allen, I've never…"

"Neither have I, but I trust you." Luna could see the honestly in his eyes.

"I trust you too." She smiled at him. He returned her smile and moved to retrieve a foil packet from his jeans pocket.

"Baka Cross slipped me this earlier, never thought I'd need it." Allen told her as he tore open the silver square and rolled on the condom before returning to his position above Luna. "Are you ready?" He asked gently.

"Yes." She nodded.

Allen positioned himself at her entrance. "This is going to hurt."

"I know. Just do it. I want you." Luna's voice was shaky but he could hear that she was ready.

Allen pushed forward until her reached her barrier. He pulled back until only the tip was in then snapped his hips forward, deflowering Luna and causing her to cry out as tears streamed from her eyes. Allen leaned forward and kissed her gently as he wiped away her tears.

"Move Allen." Luna told him with a shaky voice.

He did as he was told but went slowly. Luna's pain soon turned to pleasure and she began moving with Allen. She was purring from the pleasure and Allen decided to pick up the pace a bit. Luna still kept up and both let out moans and groans from the exquisitely pleasurable friction caused by their bodies moving against each other which caused them both feel as though they were on fire. They kissed sloppily, nipped, and scratched at each other. Every thrust was becoming harder and faster than the last and also filled with more need that neared desperation. Each second seemed like a minute, each minute like an hour. Luna and Allen could feel that their end was near. He thrust hard and fast, hitting her sweet spot every time, building pressure with every stroke until they both careened over the edge calling the other's name and holding on to each other for dear life.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms as they came down from their high. When Allen came back down to Earth he gently slid out of Luna and disposed of the condom. He grabbed his boxers off the floor and put them on.

"Are you leaving?" Luna asked, still lying in bed.

"Only if you want me to." Allen replied.

Luna smiled and patted the space next to her on the bed. Allen smiled in return and grabbed his t-shirt from the floor before lying next to Luna.

"Are you gonna put it on?" She nodded to the shirt.

"I brought it over so you could wear it, I don't want you getting cold." He said sweetly.

Luna grabbed the shirt and threw it back on the floor. "I have you to keep me warm tonight." With that she snuggled close to Allen and fell asleep with his arms around her. Allen fell asleep shortly after.

Neither of them felt alone that night.

**Me: Well?**

**Allen: *blushes***

**Tyki: Wow that was hot.**

**Lavi: Yeah, but weren't you and Allen supposed to be drunk?**

**Me: We faked drinking those shots; we spit the tequila into the beer bottles we had emptied before he came over. Cross never knew.**

**Tyki and Lavi: Nice.**

**Komui: *takes a sword from the armory* LAVI! YOU WILL DIE FOR DEFILING MY LITTLE SISTER!**

**Lavi: *runs for his life***

**Me: *gets out the popcorn and video camera***

**Tyki: Shouldn't we help him?**

**Me: *looks to Selene's inspiration***

**Twin: *looks to me***

**Both: Nah. *watches the chase***

**Kanda: *walks in* what's this about?**

**Me: *hands him the story***

**Kanda: Tch. Baka Usagi. *reads more of the story then looks at me* what are you going to write for me? Better not be this depressing.**

**Me: Not sure yet. *looks around* alright, who's gonna say it?**

**Reever: I will, I can't do much else until Komui signs the pile of papers on his desk.**

**Me: Go for it.**

**Reever: She owns nothing except Luna and Selene. Please review. Feel free to make a request, not only for this anime/manga. Ouran, Soul Eater, and Code Geass are others she will write for, two of which she has already.**


End file.
